


in the background

by Rainingsunlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainingsunlight/pseuds/Rainingsunlight
Summary: An American girl is sent to Hogwarts. In her fourth year she meets the love of her life, and gets wrapped up in some dark stuff. (the marauders are in this story but it is in no way about them). It might be a bit of a slow start. Nothing is too graphic but putting on the warning just in case, and any chapters with violence have an extra warning. Mostly this is just a cute lesbian love story. :)
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Candy and snow

“I love her. The way her red hair flows in the wind when we take picnics on the catwalk of the common room. The way she brushes her fingertips along the sides of her wand when she is thinking. She is the most amazing thing that happened to me. And I have lost it all.”

Severus sighed as Lilith stared at him quietly. She liked looking at his mouth as he talked. She had read in a muggle magazine that that meant she liked him but what did muggles know. They were only in their fourth year but they had learned all they needed to know about heartbreak. Lilith had been dumped by her boyfriend when she moved to England for Hogwarts, and Severus was still hung up on Lilly. They were by no means not friends anymore but Severus had picked up on James’ liking of Lilly and knew she would pick James.  
Honestly Lilith didn’t give a shit about Lily or James and all of that, but she liked being around Severus for some reason and would try to do that as much as possible. A hoard of first years entered the Slytherin common room talking loudly about their plans for the next day.

“Oh!” Lilith jumped up. Severus looked at her quizzically. “Tomorrow is the first Hogsmeade day!” she grabbed his sleeve and dragged him out of his chair. The first years were staring at her in awe. She got this a lot.

When she was ten years old her parents had decided that Hogwarts would be safer than its American counterpart because they were still a little scared that Grindelwald would resurface. At this time the two wizarding worlds stayed relatively separate and they did not know about the current war in England. Lilith loved it at Hogwarts so she chose to leave this out of the frequent owls she sent home. She was, despite going to Hogwarts for four years, still very American and her accent drew a lot of looks from people that didn’t know her.

Severus groaned when she asked him to come help her with potions and said he was going to bed. She knew this was a lie but didn’t press him. She gathered her books and some quills in her bag and rushed out of the common room. It was five in the evening so she had a bit of time before dinner and quidditch practice. She wasn’t exactly a perfect student but made up for it with charm and talent in quidditch.

When she got to the library all the tables were pretty full and she knew she was going to have to sit with someone. She pulled off her bag and set it in the chair of a table with one Ravenclaw girl. The girl looked up. She had clear blue eyes and long dark hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Her small nose and large eyes as well as the bangs that she brushed out of her face made Lilith almost faint.

“Um hello?” The girl had clearly been trying to talk to her in the time Lilith was captivated by her.  
“Oh! Hi.” Lilith said a little too loud. *chill out Lilith! * she thought to herself. “Sorry. Is it alright if I sit here? There are no other tables.” The girl nodded.  
It was hard to focus with the girl right across from her but Lilith managed to get her potions homework done before dinner. When the lights in the library turned blue for a second to signify that dinner was ready the other girl offered to walk together. Lilith agreed a little quickly but the other girl didn’t seem to notice.

On the walk to dinner Lilith learned that the other girl's name was Isadora and that she was also a fourth year. Isadora complimented her on her brunette curls and her white doc marten boots. Lilith stared at Isadora as much as she could. They split off to their tables with a promise to meet in Hogsmeade.

After that short conversation, Lilith was in love. She didn’t quite know what to make of it. She knew what lesbians were. She had grown up in a large city and had even met some, but she didn’t know that she could be one. She tried to bring it up to Severus a few times but he was still busy moping. After meeting Everdeen, Lilith realized that Severus was kind of annoying.

The next day Lilith had gotten ready early and even put on some makeup. She had pulled out a pink and yellow plaid skirt, pink sweater, teal socks and blazer as well as her nice white heels. This was one of her most fashionable outfits. Her mother had fallen in love with the fashion of the decade and wanted her daughter to look good, so clothes were something Lilith would always have.

When they were waiting for the carriages Isadora appeared by her shoulder, making Lilith jump. She was wearing a green plaid skirt with an orange top and knee-high socks. She was also wearing heels but that didn’t change the fact that Lilith was a good five inches taller. It was glaringly obvious that both girls had put warming charmed on themselves for the sake of their outfits.

They rode in the same carriage with a couple other Ravenclaw girls and Severus. The other girls would occasionally shoot Lilith and him dirty looks. It was no secret that Slytherins had started this war and it was hard for other houses to get over this. Isadora wasn’t like that though. In Lilith’s eyes she could do no wrong.

When they got to the small town, Isadora immediately grabbed her and lead Lilith to a small candy store. Lilith watched as Isadora filled a bag up to the brim with candy. She didn’t have much of a sweet tooth but would go anywhere for Everdeen. When they were done at the candy store the two girls walked around the village for a while then they went to the Leaky Cauldron and got butterbeer. When they were walking back to the carriages it started to snow. This was the perfect day for Lilith.

The next few weeks were amazing for Lilith. The girls quickly became good friends and Isadora made friends with Severus as well as a few other Slytherins. One night, when the two were taking a walk in the snow Severus rushed up to them holding a slightly wilted bunch of flowers. Lilith noticed he had combed his hair. He asked for a moment alone with Isadora and she agreed. Lilith walked quickly ahead so the others could talk. The snow crunched under her boots and a thin layer had started to fall. She heard a rustling off the side of the path. After a quick glance behind her to see Severus still talking to Everdeen, Lilith turned and walked a few feet to the source of the noise. She illuminated the end of her wand and held it out in front of her. What she saw was horrifying. Peter, a smallish boy that hung around Potter and his friends was being held up by the shirt collar by a hulking man. Before she could fully prosses this the man turned, and another woman appeared. Lilith was about to hex the hell out of them, but her wand was thrown out of her hand! “What the hell?!” she managed to yelp before getting knocked out.


	2. A History of Necromancy

“You’ve been rather quiet Lilith, do you have any ideas for our ending play?” Lilith looked up from her hands. She didn’t remember what had happened after she was knocked out. The first thing she saw was Severus staring down at her. She had sat up quickly and realized she was on a couch in the Slytherin common room. Severus was upset that she had disappeared while on their walk, and it took him a few days to explain that he had asked Isadora out and been rejected. Isadora had been avoiding him and Lilith for almost a week and Lilith missed her. She stopped caring about Severus and had discarded him in her mind as useless and annoying. After Severus stormed away from the couch Lilith was laying on she realized that her head hurt badly and that she couldn’t mover her left arm. The pain had gone away quickly but was replaced with a dark purple spreading along her fingers. After a week half of her hands were dark purple.

“Lilith?”  
“Oh, um sorry I’m a little spacy today what did you ask?” Charles frowned at her,  
“Can we talk after practice?” he asked quietly while she was mounting her broom. Lilith nodded quietly, and flew off. Something had happened to her magic since the purple had started dying her skin. It started off as just being better at the new spells she learned but was always blossoming into raw power pulsing inside her. She knew spells she hadn’t been taught and everything she tried worked a little too well. This particular evening she caught the snitch in three minutes. If practice had been a game would have set a school record.

After practice the captain pulled her aside. Told her to change into her robes and then walk around the grounds with him. She met him back in the quidditch field. They walked for a while in silence.

“I wanted to talk to you about performance enhancing potions.” Charles finally said. Lilith started to talk but her cut her off “Now I know you would never do something like taking that because I know you well, but the headmaster might think differently if I showed him how you have been playing recently.” Lilith tried to respond again but he kept talking. “I might be forced to bring this evidence unless you do me a favor. It’s nothing big so you might want to agree now.” Lilith took a second to see if he was done.  
“Charles I swear I’m not taking anything.” She spoke quickly and a little too loud. Charles nodded thoughtfully,

“Now that would seem much more believable if you did this little favor for me.”

“Are you trying to blackmail me?”  
“No I am simply telling you what you can do to seem much more trustworthy.” Lilith was about to say no and leave when a sharp pain ran through her fingertips and onto her collar bone. She winced and then thought about it. It wasn’t like Charles was going to ask her to kill someone. He probably just wanted her to do his homework or something, and with any thought of not saying yes another sharp pain shot through her besides she could always back out when he told her what it was.

“Okay.” He smiled big,  
“Good. I knew you would make the right choice.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“I need a book from the restricted section. It is called ‘A History of Necromancy’. I need it by next Tuesday. You will not be able to get a teacher to give you a note for it. You are going to have to steal it.” She wanted to say something, but he walked briskly off. Lilith sighed. How on earth was she going to steal a book from the restricted section?  
“Lilith?” she started at the voice. Isadora rushed up next to her.

“Are you okay? You look really tired.” Lilith couldn’t help herself. She grabbed Isadora’s hand and dragged to a hidden spot between two of the castle’s towers.  
“Lilith what are you-“ Isadora stopped talking when Lilith kissed her, hard. For a moment they were locked together, Lilith pushing the other girls back against the stone wall. Isadora pushed her away. She looked shocked at what had just happened,

“Oh my god I am so sorry I just, I had a really bad day and i think I’m in love with you and I know you’re probably really mad and I’m so sorry.” Words gushed out of Lilith’s mouth. Isadora smiled,

“Shut up.” She grabbed Lilith’s waist and spun so it was her back against the wall. One of Isadora’s hands on each hip. Lilith blushed “I know you like to be in power for most things, but with this… I’m in charge.” She growled quietly. Their lips crashed together again. Isadora ran her hand through Lilith’s short hair and pulled it lightly. Lilith let out a little yelp. Isadora moved down onto her neck and started with little nips and light kisses. She brought her hand down to Lilith’s hips and pulled them impossibly close together. When her hands started undoing Isadora’s blouse Lilith let out a moan and pulled Isadora back up to kissing her on the lips. The dinner bell went off. Isadora pulled away.  
“I have to go, Not bad Harris.” She kissed her one more time and disappeared from Lilith’s sight. Everything was different now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I will try to update regularly. :)


End file.
